


Middle

by JustaJayyyy



Series: TMOM: Aeonian AU [5]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types, TMOM, The Murder of Me
Genre: Aeonian AU, TMOM: Aeonian AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:47:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26096614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustaJayyyy/pseuds/JustaJayyyy
Series: TMOM: Aeonian AU [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1874098





	Middle

Celios paused, staring down at his now-deceased brother. A hole in the chest, burning with a bright magenta aura, eyes distant and vacant.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!" Zielo screamed, tears streaming down his muzzle as he ran over to his brother. "Heephis?? HEEPHIS! Please, my brother, answer me!" His voice broke, sky blue eyes locked onto his sibling.

Celios took a step back, in a state of shock at what he had done. Has he...? Celios's tainted eyes stared, his heart was broken. He clenched his chest, his claws digging into his fur as he grits his fangs.  
This burning... this feeling... it was not him...

"How could you, Celios?! Why would you-- oh Heephis!!" Zielo screamed, trying to heal the wound and somehow bring his eldest brother to life. Wisps of sky blue energy swirling around the fallen god. It was then that the youngest brother choked on his tears as he looked up to the approaching Celios.

"My brother... m...my... brother... My pure little brother... my Zielo." His voice was as soft as a whisper as his neon pink eyes stared down at Zielo. "You... You will always be safe with me... you will always be mine."


End file.
